Forbidden Love
by MidNite Duckie
Summary: In the middle of that war who would you turn to? Not your worst enemy right? The Dark Lord just Captured the 'infamous' Harry Potter. What happens when Draco finds out he has feelings for him? A Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Slash Love Story.
1. Caught With your pants down

**Forbidden Love**  
_(A Draco Harry Slash Love Story)_

By Annike Benner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters. I only own the Idea of this story. I wish I owned the characters but alas I don't, they belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Draco's Point of View**

It was 7:30pm and the sun had just gone down. I pushed a lock of blond hair out of my pale gray eyes. I looked around the river and into the woods. You had to be careful around the woods, now that we are in the middle of a war. Even though the Dementors and the Vampire's were on our side, the Werewolves were not. You have to be extra careful when going into the woods. I saw nothing and walked back inside.

Inside I walked to the nearest house elf.  
"Hey you, I want a plate of food and a jug of pumpkin juice in my room." I watched as the elf muttered.

"Yes master." and ran off. It reminded me of that mud-blood Granger. She was always trying to help some thing.

"Draco! Get the cell ready!" I heard my father yell, as he and four other death eaters along with Lord Voldemort walked in with a limp body hovering between them. I didn't ask any questions but made my way down to the cellar and unlocked the door. They followed me down and threw the body in the cell, the door was slammed and locked shut.

"Father who is it?' I asked in the dim light.

"Potter." he spat and they walked away.

"Watch him." The Dark Lord hissed and, then, with a swish of his cloak he left.  
I looked at the bloodied body. I could see the mop of black hair and just visible that scar that makes him so famous. For a minute I wanted to reach in there and help him. But I don't know what came over me.

"I think I need that food now." I muttered putting the keys into my pocket and walking up stairs.

"Your food is in your room master, Malfoy." a house elf said and I nodded. I slowly made my way up to my room. I pushed the door open with my foot and walked in.

"Damn house elf left the light on." I turned the light off and lit a fire instead. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and took a sip to clear my head. I closed my eyes and sat down at my desk.

It's been a tiring day, Fighting with the enemy and yelling at the house elves. We had finally managed to capture Harry, I mean Potter. He is not human he is scum! Must remember Draco, Scum not human!

"Aw screw it all to hell. I need sleep." I said, getting out of my chair and walking to my bed. I stripped down to my boxers and slipped under my forest green satin sheets. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

The last thing I remember was a blue light hitting me in the chest, then blacking out. I woke up to the darkness. I could just make out a mattress and a steel door. Sex! Oh I need some soon. I have been without some for at least a year. Wait why am I thinking of sex when I'm in a cage?

I heard the door open and the light flicked on.  
"Wakey, Wakey Potter." a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Draco? He walked in wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, unbuttoned, hanging open. He was carrying a bowl, a wash cloth, and some gauze.

"Clean yourself up." He said looking very bored. He put the stuff on the floor and left.

I picked up the bowl and the wash cloth. The water was freezing as I got the cloth wet. With shivering fingers I wiped my face clean. I got the cloth wet again and rung it out, then I scrubbed at my arms trying to get rid of the blood. As I cleaned myself up my thoughts drifted first to Malfoy, One why was his shirt unbuttoned. Wait! Why am I thinking of him? I really need some help. I mean this is my enemy I'm thinking about.

"Bloody Hell" I muttered wrapping a wound on my arm with gauze.

The door opened about 10 minutes later and in walked the _sexy,_ no the annoying boy I had just been thinking about. _Damn, his shirt is buttoned_. I thought.

"Good. You're done, let's go." Draco hissed, unlocking the cage. I stood up wincing at the pain in my left leg and walked out of the cage.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

I hope you guys like it. I am redoing each chapter and I am trying to get the other chapters up too. I have up to seven chapters typed . I am not sure how long my story will be but please bear with me until I finish it. Comments and Reviews are loved and wanted. Please don't just Flame. If you want to fix/edit/Criqute anything go ahead and have at it. Thanks again for reading my fisrt Harry/Draco slash and i hope you guys like it.


	2. Prisoner To The Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. I only own the Idea of this story. I wish I owned the characters but alas I don't, they belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Harry Potter Point of View**

I followed Draco up the stairs. He pushed me out of the way and he walked in front of me. I stopped until I was about ten feet behind him. I slipped out of sight and made a beeline for the front door. I had five feet to go, when something hit my back. I fell to the floor unmoving.

"You know if you bothered to listen you wouldn't have to be tied up." Goyle's father said as two Death Eaters tied me up. I felt a hand on my ass as they picked me up.

"Just coping a feel eh Draco?" I asked smirking.

"You know it potter. I just want that fine ass of yours." Draco said rolling his eyes. I was sure I could see his cheeks redden slightly.

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy Point of View 

I was so risking it when I grabbed his ass. But Damn why was he invading my every thought? I cursed myself in my head over and over again as we hauled him into the library where my dad was sitting. I dropped him on the floor.

"Mr. Potter, as you know we are in the middle of a war. So make yourself at home. 'Cause you will be here for a while. You will be given a room, to which you will remain. You will be allowed to roam but stay out of the locked rooms. Don't bother trying to get out; the doors, windows and walls a sealed with many charms to keep you in and your buddies out." With that he left the room. One of the Death Eaters lifted the spell and untied him. I sat down on the chair and watched as Harry sat up and looked around the room.

"Oi, Potty follow me if you want your room." I said and got up. I walked out of the room and up the stairs. I could hear soft footsteps following me. I swear he was more feminine than granger. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door across from mine. I stopped and turned to face him. He looked around the hall.

"Well?" I asked as he just stood there.

"Well what?" he asked, I pushed him toward the door. "Oh." He muttered and opened the door.

The light flicked on and he walked into the room. "Wow." He said.

The room was a forest green and silver, with black edges. There was a king size bed, a desk, a table, an end table, and two windows. The windows had bars on them, but I knew they would. He walked over and laid down on the bed. I shut the door and left.

I walked toward my room. School would have started tomorrow had the headmaster not died. For some odd reason I wanted to pack my trunk and get my stuff ready for school. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I turned on a muggle device, I think they called it a 'Ray de oh' but it played my music that I so badly needed.

"I don't love you" I sang along with the song trying to forget at least for a minute, forget everything and everyone at this moment. I needed a release from all this fighting and all theses new and some not unwanted feelings.

* * *

**3rd Person Point of View**

It was only two in the afternoon but already the Dark Lords estate was quiet. There were two maids tending to the herb garden. They were picking all the right ones needed and killing all the others.

Not to far away maybe like 20 miles, sat another estate, this one was not at all quiet. It was filled with noise. Molly Weasley was trying to get the kids fed while Remus Lupin was gathering the rest of the adults into the library.

"But he has to be found." Arthur Weasley was found saying as his wife walked into the room.

"I agree, but what happens if the dark lord has him?" Remus said pacing by the fireplace.

"I don't know." Arthur said sitting on the edge of his seat. "I don't know." He repeated softly.

All of the adults in the room looked worried. None of them spoke the dreaded question. None of them had to. They were still sitting in the room hours later when the sun had begun to set. They parted ways; Tonks and Molly went to start Supper.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Random Dancing party?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. I only own the Idea of this story. I wish I owned the characters but alas I don't, they belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Harry Potter Point of View**

I heard some song, which was catchy, coming through the walls.

"Ooh catchy tune." I muttered opening the door to hear it coming form the room across mine. I walked over to the door. I could hear two voices singing at the top of their lungs.

"Like I loved you yester-DAY" I pushed the door open to see-Draco, Singing into a dark green hair brush. 'Okay…Bloody Hell, he is a good dancer.' I thought as I watched him dance on his bed singing along with a very catchy song. The song ended and he jumped off the bed.

"Wow." I said making my presence known.

"Um…Hi" He said turning a bit red.

"That was a good song." I said trying to break the ice. He nodded as the next song came on. I found my self tapping my foot along with the music.

"Heaven ablaze in our eyes" Came through the speakers.

"You wanna dance?" Draco asked holding his hand out. I backed up a step.

"Um…No thanks"

"Just one dance, please" He said stepping closer. I shrugged and looked down shuffling my feet.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on."

"Fine, but one dance." I said and he stepped closer. His hands went to my waist and mine around his neck. I started to hum along with the song as we danced. It changed to a slow song and Draco's hand started moving. His hand stopped on my ass and pushed me closer to him. I gasped but didn't say anything. The song was still going but I lost all thought when his body was pressing up against mine. I wanted to pull back but found that I couldn't.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy Point of View**

I could never believe I had The Harry Potter in my arms. I never really noticed how short he really is. His head fit perfectly on my shoulder.

'Wait a minute what am I thinking?' I asked my self. 'Wow his eyes are really green.' I thought as he looked up at me. And I wondered what those lips would taste like. I found myself leaning my head toward his. I could see his eyes widening slightly. I stopped am inch away from his lips only for a minute before I kissed his lips.

Mm, he taste like blood and water mixed. His lips were soft and smooth against mine. I felt his body press more up against mine as he responded to the kiss.

After a few minutes we pulled apart. Harry touched his lips before he broke out of my grasp and running out of the room with tears running down his face. 'Damn it, was I that bad?' I thought to my self.

* * *

**20 miles away**

**Hermione Granger Point of View**

"Ronald would you mind telling me why, now of all times, you wanted to learn to dance?" I said as he stepped on my foot for the third time that afternoon. His cheeks, I noticed, reddened.

"Well for when we have another party?" he said but more like asked.

"Oh Ronald" I said shaking my head.

* * *

**20 miles away**

**Harry Potter Point of View**

I sat in my room for a minute after running from the kiss. 'What was I doing?' I thought to myself 'Damn. Okay just because I'm gay does not mean he has permission to kiss me'. I thought getting up and walking into the bathroom attached to my room.

I turned the hot water on until the room was filled with steam. I stripped and stepped into the scalding hot water. In less than a second my body was red as a cooked lobster, but the water felt good. I slid down the shower wall and just let the water flow across my body. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy Point of View**

After Harry left I walked down stairs. I headed right for my father's stash of Fire Whiskey. I grabbed a bottle and sat on the couch.

"What was I thinking?" I asked myself taking a sip and the burning liquid went down. It offered no answer as to what the Bloody Hell I was thinking. "But he kissed me back." I said with another sip, it got the best of me and I walked up stairs.

I stood in front of his door pondering if I should go in or not.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. First Offical Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. I only own the Idea of this story. I wish I owned the characters but alas I don't, they belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Draco Malfoy Point of View**

I pushed his door open to hear the shower running. I sat down on his bed and took another sip. The still burning liquid felt good as it went down.

The bathroom door opened and Harry stepped out with a towel hanging very low on his hips. He took one look at me and then walked back into the bathroom slamming the door shut. I got up and walked to the door. Banging on it I said;

"Harry open up, we need to talk."

"No, go away." He shouted through the door.

"I just want to talk." I said leaning on the door.

"No, now leave my room." He said a little less harsh.

"I'm not leaving until you come out and let me talk."

"NO!"

"Yes; get your ass out here."

"Fine," I sat back down on his bed. He walked out and went to the dresser. He rustled through until he found a pair of black boxers and a dark blue Pj pants. I watched as he picked up the boxers and let the towel around his waist fall to the floor.

* * *

**Harry Potter Point of View**

'Calm down, just put them on quickly. It's just Draco.' I thought to myself. 'Oh Fuck. I can't do this.' I picked up the boxers and the towel fell. 'Aw shit.' I quickly put the boxers on. I could feel his eyes on me as I put them, along with the pants, on.

I was going to turn around when I felt hands on my waist.

"Draco?" I tried to say but it came out as a squeak. I cleared my throat. "Draco." I said grabbing his hand and trying to remove it from my waist. They stayed where they were.

"No, they're not going away." He said.

"But," I protested.

"No. Not until you let me talk." He said backing up and taking me with him. He led me to my bed, then he finally let go and I sat down. "Let me start off with I don't regret kissing you." He said not looking at my reddening face. "…And I'm gay, which I have known for a while. And well to put it bluntly I like you. And I would like to kiss you again. You won't run away again will you?" he said this looking down at his fingers.

He looked up at me and I gulped. I tried to get rid of the lump in my throat. I slowly shook my head and he smiled. We both leaned in at the same time. Inside I was happy and confused. 'Yay, He likes me.' I thought.

He leaned closer and brushed his lips against mine. Then he pushed me back on the bed and kissed me harder. My hands went up to his hips bringing him down on top of me. His hands went into my hair slightly gripping it, slightly pulling it. I gasped and his tongue slipped into my mouth. The contact was enough; let alone his tongue, to get me hard. I managed to control it and kissed him back.

We broke away for air. He smiled and murmured;

"Good Night Harry." He climbed off of me and the bed. He looked back and blew me a kiss then left the room. 'Wow!' Was all I thought before climbing into the big bed and under the covers.

* * *

**20 miles away**

**Remus Lupin Point of View**

"Lupin he's been gone for two days now. What are we going to do?" Tonks asked me while we were sitting on the couch.

"I don't know. I don't know." I said. The fire was slowly dying and neither of us made any movement to add more wood. We sat there for a little bit before I excused myself for the night.

"Good night Remmy." Tonks said kissing my cheek as I got up. I nodded and slowly made my way to the bedroom I was staying in.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

Next Four chapters are brand new and you guys ('cept jessie) haven't read them yet. So please don't kill me about chapter five or six. it will all work out in the end...I hope...Well anyways comments and reviews loved/wanted.


	5. Phone Sex

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. I only own the Idea of this story. I wish I owned the characters but alas I don't, they belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Harry Potter Point of View**

The sun was not up yet when I woke up. I pushed the covers off and glanced at the clock. It read 5:07am.

* * *

**Lord Malfoy Point of View**

I woke up to the sound of the house elf bringing me my breakfast.

"Master Malfoy, _**he**_ would like to see you at 8:30 this morning." The elf said handing me my breakfast after I had gotten settled. I nodded digging into my eggs and toast. 'That means I have an hour.' I thought taking a sip of juice. 'This gives me time to eat and take a shower.' I took another bite of toast wondering what the Dark Lord could want. I finished eating and the house elf came and took the tray away. I took a quick shower and made my way to the throne room. I bowed when I got there.

"Lucius I want you to take this F-own (Phone) and owl it to the order. Then take this one and call them. I want you to brag or something. I want them to know we have their savior." I nodded and bowed my way out of the room.

I headed straight for the owlary to send the package. I passed the dinning room to see my son Draco and 'the golden boy' eating breakfast. I continued to the owlary and I sent the package off. Walking back to my room I heard voices as I passed one of the many offices.

"We should just kill him now." A voice said.

"No, torture him in to telling us where he hid the order." Another voice said.

"Why? Just kill him and we will find the order." The first voice said as I moved closer to the door.

"Draco seems friendly enough with Potter. Maybe he can get it out of him." A third voice said.

"What about Severus?" the first one asked. "Whatever happened to the greasy git?" I quickly walked down the hall; they could come out of the room any minute now.

"Malfoy!" a voice yelled. I stopped and turned to see one of the many new death eaters.

"Yes?" I asked trying to act as if I did not just hear them talking.

"Have you seen Severus?"

"Snape I believe is on a mission Issued by the Dark Lord himself. But I am not entirely sure." I said and turned away.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy Point of View**

I took potter to the library after we were done having breakfast. Sitting down on one of the couches I turned to him and said;

"No Broom and no Wand." He stared at me in shock.

"No, no broom?" He asked like he was going to cry.

"Yes no broom." He sat down on the floor pouting like a little child. "You have other things to do. Like there is the weight room, the library." I gestured to the room we were in. "And many other things." He glared at me.

"You think I read? I hate reading unless it has to do with Quidditch. He stood up and I briefly wondered where he was going. "Where is the weight room?" He asked. I stood up and led him out of the room.

"Follow me." I walked out of the room and down the hall. I heard him shut the door softly. We had just walked into the room when a house elf showed up.

"Young master Malfoy…Master Malfoy would like to see you in his study." Then with a crack he was gone. I turned to Potter.

"Okay then I shall be back soon." Without waiting for a reply I left the room.

Father was pacing back and forth when I got there; I stood in the door way until he said;

"Come in Draco." I walked in wondering what the wanted.

"Yes father?"

"Sit." He commanded pointing to the chair across from his desk. I sat down. "I heard some interesting things Draco." I gulped. 'Oh shit, this is not good.' I thought. My father continued.

"I heard that you and potter are getting a little close for comfort. I saw you two in the dining room this morning. You're treating the boy as if he is one of your friends. Mind telling me why boy?" I took a deep breath.

* * *

End of Chapter Five


	6. Give 'Em Hell Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. I only own the Idea of this story. I wish I owned the characters but alas I don't, they belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Draco Malfoy Point of View**

"Why father I am merely playing with him. I would never, in my right mind, ever like that scum. That little 'Savoir' can't resist me. I'm trying to get him to tell me where the Damn order is so we can stamp them out. I would never talk or do anything with him other wise." I said looking up at father. He grinned and I felt at ease.

"I thought it was something along those lines. I knew you would never be friends with him for no reason." A knock on the door had me turning my head.

"Come in." My father said. The door opened and in walked Severus Snape. "Dismissed Draco" My father said his eyes not leaving Snape's. I left the room wondering what Snape was doing with my father.

* * *

**Severus Snape Point of View**

"Did you get it?" he asked me; the man who had tormented my dreams since grade school. I nodded and held it up.

"Purrfect" He said adding an extra R to the word. I handed it to him and he smiled. "Thank you Severus, not we can finish our game." I grabbed the chairs while he set up the board and the pieces I had just handed to him.

"You know this is so very cheesy." I said grinning like a little boy.

"Yeah but you know you like It." he said sticking his tongue out at me. I shook my head and said;

"That I do."

* * *

**Harry Potter Point of View**

I looked up from my position on the bench when Draco walked back into the room. I put the weight down.

"What's up?" I asked noticing he looked tense.

"Nothing, why?" he said lying through his teeth.

"Well you seem tense." I said as he sat down next to me on the bench.

"Father wants me to get you to tell me where the order is hiding. And Snape and Father have something going on between them.

* * *

**20 miles away**

**Ronald Weasely Point of View**

"Pig stop it." I hissed pushing my owl away.

"Ron leave the poor owl alone. He's stressed and he hasn't stretched his wings in ages." Hermione said as she sat by the fire doing Merlin knows what.

"Ronald come help me with lunch." My mother called. I pushed pig away one more time; set my cards down and got up.

* * *

**Remus Lupin Point of View**

I walked into the living room to see if I had left the map out anywhere.

"Hey Hermione do you need any help?" I asked walking over to my formal star pupil.

"Um professor what is this?" she asked holding up the blueprints for the Malfoy Manner.

"What's what?" I asked walking over to see what she was pointing at. 'It looked to be some sort of room.' "You know I have no idea, but it looks to be a room of sorts."

"I know that, but what room is it though?"

* * *

**20 miles away**

**Draco Malfoy Point of View**

"Oh the order…Well Hermione is the one who knows where it is." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well there goes that plan." I said looking at a nonexistent piece of dirt on my shoe.

"What plan?" he asked.

"Just some plan my father came up with." I said not looking at him.

"Ah." He said as a crash rang out throughout the whole entire house. "What was that?" he asked jumping up. I stood up, running over to the door I pulled it open.

* * *

End of Chapter Six


	7. On My Way Back From the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. I only own the Idea of this story. I wish I owned the characters but alas I don't, they belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Draco Malfoy Point of View**

I pulled the door open and glanced down the hall; a flash of green and shriek. I ran toward the fight going for my wand in my pocket. My hand met nothing but empty pocket.

"Bloody Hell" I yelled.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked and I turned to see Ron Weasley holding my wand and the mud blood Granger standing next to him.

"Give me that." I lunged for it.

"Harry catch"

* * *

**Harry Potter Point of View**

I caught the wand Ron threw at me. Grinning I sent a curse Draco's Way.

"Took you long enough." I said as Draco fell face first onto the ground. I stepped over him and joined the battle taking place.

"Vodie is in this room." A voice said as the person shoved a map in front of my face; I nodded.

"Thanks." I took off running. I could hear footsteps fall in behind me. I stopped and turned around. Ron and Hermione were right behind me each holding a wand. I opened my mouth to tell them to go back.

"No Harry. We are with you until the Very Bloody end. So don't even think about it."

"Stupid." I hissed. "Not you." I said as Ron glared at me. "You are not coming. I'm not letting you risk you ass so I can get my revenge and save the F-ing World." I growled.

"We are coming and that's Final."

* * *

**Lord Malfoy Point of View**

I ran out of the room with Severus on my heels. I came out into the hall with my wand raised. A spell hit me and I flew back knocking Severus down. He pushed me off him sending a spell out the door.

* * *

**Severus Snape Point of View**

I sent a spell flying out the door. I heard a shriek and I rushed out the door. Tripping over Draco I yelled;

"What the Fuck is going on here?" I looked around as some one yelled;

"Severus Duck." A flash of green went over my head as I hit the floor.

"So the war has begun." I muttered as another spell came my way.

"You Idiot I'm on your side." I yelled at one of the Bloody death eaters

"Sorry Severus." Came the reply. I pushed my way past all of them looking for Potter and his little friends.

"Don't let Potter Escape." I screamed over the noise.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy Point of View**

I woke up to Snape yelling something or other. I sat up clutching my head.

"Aw, Bloody Hell." I moaned rubbing my temples.

"Draco get you lax Arse off the damn floor." My father hollered and I stood up.

"Potters got my wand." I said to my father.

"What?!" I winced.

"Potter has my Bloody Wand."

"How in the hell did he get it?"

"Weasley gave it to him."

"Severus! Potter has Draco's Wand." I took off down the hall hoping I could get my wand back before potter broke it. I knew where he was headed. Everyone knew. He was going to get revenge and destroy he-who-must-not-be-named.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven

This is all that I have right now of the story. I should have more before Feburary of the year 2008. I hope to finish this around June, or sooner if possible, of the next year too. I hope you guys like it.


	8. NOTE

**NOTE:**

Sorry That I haven't updated in a while… I've had a lot of shit going on, But I am trying my best to update and fix the chapters. If you noticed some of the ones in the beginning are getting longer. I'm planning on doing that for all the chapters.

I've been pretty busy with school and the rest of this Shit. I hit a really rough patch back in March and April….So things haven't been going that great for me and my writings...

But I am trying to finish the story. I won't be posting much this summer. I want to get a job and my step-father won't be letting us on the computer very much. I'm stuck on how to do the battle, so if any one has any ideas I'm more than open to them. I know I need to have the battle and I know how I want the story to end. I have the ending in mind I'm just not sure how to get to it. So If any of you have ideas throw them my way please.

Thanks...

Ani-Chan


	9. Revenge Bites

**Forbidden Love**  
Chapter eight

-Revenge Bites- -Revenge: A dish best served cold-

**A.N.** Here is the long awaited Chapter eight! Hope you guys like it...Enjoy

* * *

**  
Harry Potter's Point Of View**

* * *

I ran toward the room, where someone had pointed out where Voldemort is, with my two best friend's right behind me. A flash of bright red hair made me stop. I looked down at my ex-girlfriend. I still had feelings for her just not the type that went with being her boyfriend. More like the sisterly type and she knew that.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" I asked as Ron and Hermione stopped next to me.

"I want to fight too." She replied holding up her wand.

"Ginny go home." Ron said taking a step toward his younger sister.

"Potter!" a voice rang out in the hall. I looked at the small group.

"Run, I'll handle this." Ron opened his mouth to argue. "Not this time Ron." I said and pushed him toward the other end of the hall. I waited until they turned the corner, then I turned toward the blond headed male running toward me.

"Hello Lover." I said as eh stopped in front of me. I watched as he slightly colored.

"Harry can I please have my wand back?"

"Let's see…I think not."

"I'll never kiss you again." He said his eyes narrowing down to blue-gray slits.

"Fine by me." I said leaning over and kissing him on the lips, I felt his stiffen and I pulled away.

"What was that?" he asked his pretty little mouth forming into a frown.

"Never said I couldn't kiss you"

"Bitch" he said as I sent a spell flying his way. The spell hit his chest full blast, knocking him off his feet. He was out before he hit the floor.

"Sorry love." I said and put a kiss on his lips before I took off down the hall again.

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape's Point Of View

* * *

"He went after Potter didn't he?" I asked as I took off down the hall, the elder Malfoy on my heels.

"That's my son" he muttered as I ran toward the hall which would take us directly to the Dark Lord. I tripped over an unmoving body on the ground. Crouching down next to the body I noticed it was Draco.

"Is he…?" the elder Malfoy started.

"He's fine." I said standing back up. "We need to find Potter before he does any more damage." I ran toward the end of the dark hall. I turned around to see Lucius kneeling down next to his only son. I sighed and walked back to them. "Are you coming or are you going to sit here and fuss over Draco? He'll be fine!" I said adding an impatient note at the end.

"I'll be there in a minute Sev!" Lucius half shouted and I turned and took off.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter's Point Of View

* * *

I looked down at the map that had earlier been shoved into my hands. I turned the hall to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny fighting a few Death Eaters. I sent a stunning spell between Ron and Ginny toward the Death Eaters. Both Death Eaters went down with a bang, literally, a bang and a bright red light.

We stepped over the two Death Eaters and ran into the wide open room. Voldemort was sitting on a throne near the back of the room. Many other Death Eaters were sitting around a table having what looked to be a meeting. All of the Death Eaters got up as we ran through the door.

"Kill them all, but leave Potter" came the low hissed voice of Voldemort. The Death Eaters rushed at us; I ran forward intending to end this once and for all. Before I could get to him Ginny and Ron ran past me toward him.

I slammed into the nearest Death Eater in my rush to stop Ginny and Ron from taking on Voldemort. The mask fell back and I noticed I was on top of someone who looked like Goyle only bigger and older and much uglier.

"Ugg," the man said trying to push me off of him. I slammed my palm into his nose; his head hit the floor underneath him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I stood up;

"Ginny, Ron, NO he's mine" I yelled as the rest of the order ran into the room. Mrs. Weasley ran toward her two youngest children as Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley started to take on Death Eaters. Snape and Mr. Malfoy followed the group into the room.

I pushed past a few people and walked toward Voldemort. He seemed to be fleeing the room; _that coward!_ We were going to fight one way or another. I wasn't like him I was not going to kill him while his back was turned.

"VOLDEMORT!" I screamed stopping the snake like man in his tracks. He turned slowly looking me dead in the eyes. I took a few steps toward him and lowered my voice a few notches.

"You're mine" I growled; Voldemort's red eyes narrowed and he replied;

"We'll see Potter"

* * *

**A.N.** What do you guys think? Was it worth the wait or not? Chapter Nine will be around in the following months...

Comments and Reviews are loved!


End file.
